Mission Unlikely
by HyperSprites
Summary: Two sprites, one mission, many adventures, lots of mischief, hilarity ensues. Future pairings SS/HG, possible D/G or H/G and possibly others.


A/N: The only characters that are ours ARE ourselves. WE are the sprites and we like ourselves and hate to be borrowed without asking. The rest is owned by their owners and we are only playing in their worlds.  
This is a playful story of us on our first adventure in years. The MSTs we are doing are put on hold while we have our adventure. But if you want to read our MSTs you can find our finished pieces on Fandomination under the Author FerretSprite in the MST section.   
This story will have some pairings. SS/HG, possible D/G or H/G. Poor Ron is gonna be left out for now. On with the story!  
Additional A/N: don't mind the crappy upload. We tried uploading this thing five times and no matter what changes, it comes out the same.  
HyperSprite's First Adventure  
By The Hypersprites  
Kitsune paced the confines of her cage, tail whipping about anxiously. She spun around at the end of her pace, kicking up wood chips as she did so. She narrowed her eyes at her cage mate, who was currently mocking her pacing by doing it on her hands instead. Itachi's legs and tail flailing about helping to keep balance. The other sprite was closing in on Kitsune's position, apparently unaware that Kitsune had stopped in her tracks. Kitsune's face spread in a mischievous grin as she stuck her leg out, her flexed foot plating itself into the other sprite's lower back.   
  
"Gah!" Itachi lost her balance immediately, and fell to the cage floor, her knees creating a loud thud that rattled the metal bars of the cage. Kitsune tittered and took flight quickly, just in case her sister decided to enact a severe revenge.  
  
"Kit! Will you calm down?" Itachi looked up to her sister, furrowing her brow. Kitsune arched an eyebrow, and slowly allowed herself to float back down to the floor of the cage.  
  
"I can't help it Tachi. I am sick of this cage. I am sick of this life. I can't fly around like we used to. I am sick of ranting about mischief instead of causing it," the fox sprite whined, stamping her foot on the cage floor, "I am sick of just watching the world pass us by on the Television thing the Beast always has us watching. I want to be out there living it."   
  
Itachi looked up to Kitsune, seeing the fire in her eyes, and smirked at her.  
  
"Where would we go?" She asked her comrade, smirking evilly, "We seem to have it pretty good here. Food, warmth, entertainment-"  
  
"Torture." Kitsune broke in.  
  
"Torture? For me maybe. You normally enjoy the stories we are faced with. While I find it hard to keep my lunch," Itachi stated balefully.  
  
"I just want to be free again. Is that so much to ask?" Kitsune sighed, plopping to the floor with her legs crossed in front of her sister. Itachi grabbed Kitsune's hands with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"So? Where we going?" the ferret sprite asked, eyes twinkling brighter than stars.  
  
"What do you mean? We can't go anywhere. The door's got a stupid lock on it that I haven't been able to pick yet, and that excuse for a door is too heavy besides. We're stuck," Kitsune stated, resigned to their fate. Itachi huffed impatiently at her sister's discord.  
  
"Well, where would you like to go?" she asked impatiently. Kitsune played with the tips of Itachi's fingers thinking.  
  
"Well, there are so many worlds we've seen and we know how to get into all of them," Kitsune shrugged, "Anywhere where we wouldn't be automatically roasted or captured would probably be good. I just want to get out of this place." Kitsune shrugged one shoulder continuing, "What good is it to dream when we have those horrible stories to remind us of what we might be missing? We're still stuck here."  
  
"Not quite," Itachi said. Kitsune's eyes coming up to meet her own. Itachi was still smirking in a way that made Kitsune want to curl her tail between her legs. She knew the other sprite had something in mind and it normally put both of them in danger's way. Itachi winked at her, snapped her fingers and disappeared from sight. Kitsune's ears perked up in alarm, her head snapping from side to side frantically.  
  
"Boo!" Kitsune's head snapped towards the sound. Her eyes focused on a floating Itachi outside of their metal prison. Kitsune's eyes narrowed at the ferret sprite again as she stood up.  
  
"When did you learn that trick?"  
  
"While you were hibernating. You are quite the boring partner when sleeping for five months straight. I had to keep myself entertained somehow," Itachi grumbled, spinning herself upside down in the process.  
  
"Sorry! I was BORED," Itachi mocked offense at this statement, "and it was a cold winter" Kitsune's eyes dropped to the floor, her toes moving a wood chip around guiltily as she crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Well? Are we gonna go or not?" Itachi asked, mimicking Kitsune's stance mid-air, and upside down. Kitsune's eyes shot back to her sister, like she had grown and extra set of tails, which wasn't as rare as it should be.  
  
"All's well and good for you. You're on the other side of the cage. If you haven't noticed, I am still on the INSIDE of the cage, with no noticed way to escape. How am I supposed to get out?" Kitsune asked icily. Itachi obviously hadn't thought that far ahead, the tough task of plotting Kitsune's escape flashing over her face. Both sprites began looking about the cage for possible escape routes. Itachi tried picking the lock on the outside of the cage at a better angle than Kitsune ever had, but Itachi wasn't the best at picking locks, she had always depended on Kitsune for that. Both sprites cursed fluently at the lock with Itachi kicking it every few words to get her point across.   
  
The pair continued looking for any weaknesses in the edges of the shabby cage The weaknesses they found were still too strong for the likes of the duo to pull far enough apart for Kitsune to get through without splicing herself in the process. The sprites had been working for a full 15 minutes, quite a long amount of time for something so small, and had decided on a break from the escape planning. The sprites decided to relax with a little bit of dried fruit lunch. The sprites relaxed nibbling on their fruit chips contentedly when both heads snapped up.  
"Pinky? Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Kitsune asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Itachi gave her a large toothy grin, as both heads turned to one source.  
  
"The feeder!" both sprites chimed in unison. Kitsune began digging dried fruit and nuts out from the inside of the feeder that was attached to the cage. It was attached by a hole on the outside of the cage where tubes may have been put in place for smaller rodentia to feel as though they were tunneling below ground. The feeder itself had a latched door on the outside of the cage that took two hands to work to open. This door allowed the Beast to feed them without opening their cage, giving them an easy escape route.   
  
The sprites had tried to escape via this method before; however, the latch for the outside door was too far for them to ever reach it and pushing up from the inside of the feeder brought aching muscles, headaches and bruised ears. Kitsune had tried many a time to use her own hard head to crack the plastic without success.   
  
Itachi was currently testing the latch's resistance; she found she could easily pull it out far enough for Kitsune to pop the door open. Kitsune dug out the last little bits of the feed and slithered her way around to the top door. Itachi pulled the latch with all her might and Kitsune pushed the door up. It gave away with a low clicking sound. Kitsune soared into the air, doing flamboyant loop-de-loops and spins.  
  
"BOOOOOORNNNN FREEEEEEEE!!!" she squealed at the top of her little lungs.  
  
"Ok lion cub, we get it. Now, let's go!" Itachi called to her sister impatiently, she didn't want the noise being made to wake up the Beast from it's mid-afternoon nap.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Let's!" Kitsune screamed excitedly, speeding by the stationary Itachi, causing her to spin like a top. The ferret sprite stopped herself mid-spin, grabbing her dizzy head.  
  
"Yes… ugh… But where exactly should we go, now that we're free?" the dizzy sprite asked, floating herself to the closest wall to get her bearings back. Kitsune stopped her hyperactive flight right in Itachi's face. Her eyes sparkling, she grabbed her sister's shoulders.  
  
"Hogwarts! We go to Hogwarts! Come fair sister! We have wizards to torture, and I have tall, dark and lanky to annoy!"  
  
"I guess that's gonna be easier to get to than flying into Mount Vesuvius to get to Middle Earth," Itachi shrugged as she followed Kitsune to one of the large doors in the home. It was a warm day and the Beast enjoyed sleeping with fresh winds blowing through the house. The door they reached was wide open, conveniently allowing them to finish their escape act.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sprites made their way across the large American country in a zigzag route. They tended to fly high above large crowds, voting to keep their presences as well hidden as possible. They had enough fun causing trouble in the smaller towns they reached, speaking to local drunks and religious zealots about the life they were leading or giving them ideas to dance naked through the streets during large parades. Their fun was continuous, zipping from town to town, until they reached the great state of Kansas.   
  
"By all that's holy and sane! Is there nothing else but fields in this place?" Itachi whined, spinning around in all directions, finding no sign of human life for miles around. The duo had been flying over plains for the past seven hours with no signs of even a small town. There was the ambiguous small road that seemed to lead to nowhere, their dirt paths a telling sing that there was no one out here. Needless to say, Kitsune was worse off than Itachi. She was currently flying blind and rather drunkenly, her eyes having rolled into the back of her head.   
  
"Tachi, we… must… get… somewhere!" she sputtered as her body finally gave up and took a head dive into the dewy field below. The small sound of her hitting the ground attracted Itachi's attention. The ferret sprite rolled her eyes as she flew down to the ground, finding Kitsune's vulnerable form. Itachi smirked evilly, as a few ideas flashed through her brain. She flew down closer, and pulled out a few blades of grass and began her work.   
  
By the time she was done, Kitsune was finally coming to, and she couldn't stop the giggles as Kitsune's ears tried perking up, that is if the weren't tied at the bases by blades of grass. Kitsune sat up, eyes wide, still not quite comprehending where she was. She shook her head, her ears trying to twitch madly, and then she noticed her sister rolling on the ground laughing herself into a coma. Kitsune's eyes burned with the fire of vengeance, as her hands went up to her ears finding not only that they were tied up but that most of her hair was also tied up and sticking out at odd angles.  
  
"Oh! You think that's funny do you?! Let's see how you like this!" Kitsune's fierce voice stopped Itachi's laughing for all of about a tenth of a second. Kitsune reared back and flying tackled the other sprite knocking them further into the underbrush of the field.  
  
"WAHAHAH!! HEY!! NOO!!"  
  
"You asked for it!" Kitsune's voice answered shrilly.  
  
"WAIT!" Itachi tried to take in a breath of air, "WAHAHA! NEED! ACK! AIR! HEHEHE!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAH!! NO AIR FOR YOU!" Kitsune answered Itachi's plea, the sound of ripping grass could be heard.  
  
"WAHAHAHA! NOOO!! Not THERE! Not THAT! Hehhehehehe" Itachi was laughing so hard now she couldn't help snorting like a piglet to take in some badly needed air.  
  
"Hehehehe You can't get away now! Let's see how you like this!"  
  
"YEEOUCH!" Itachi screamed, propelling herself up out of the canopy. She was still giggling, and rubbing her ears. Kitsune also came up out of the field, impressed look on her face at her work.  
  
"Ok, move yer hands Tachi. Let's see how good you look!" she teased. Itachi tried glaring at her but failed miserably due to the new round of laughing that was set off at looking at Kitsune again. Itachi did move her hands away from her ears. Her once round shaped ears now pulled up and pinched at the tops making them look like cats ears.   
  
Now, it was Kitsune's turn to laugh, She had managed to stick grass whiskers on Itachi and she now effectively looked like a grass green cat. Grass stains on Itachi's face made the scene even better as the grass stains seem to meld in with her own light grey complexion. Kitsune was beginning to come off her first reaction and needed more to keep her laughter going. Kitsune swarmed over to Itachi, who was still laughing and pulled on one of the grass whiskers that made a fairly loud tearing sound.  
  
"WOWIE!" Itachi squealed, her hands flying up to her upper lip, eyes wide and tearing up. Kitsune began laughing even harder.  
  
"I told you not it put those there! Owie…" Itachi continued to rub her upper lip. She slowly pulled off the other four grass whiskers, while Kitsune continued to laugh the whole time. Itachi had had enough of Kitsune laughing at her pain and attacked her. The pair of sprites continued wrestling with each other till dusk. Each sprite worn out from the extra exertion of the battle.  
  
"You may have won this round! But mark my words fiend! You will fall!" Kitsune demanded, thrusting a fist into the air as she said it. She was now more green than the natural red of her fur, and looked quite ready for the Christmas season. Itachi made an obscene gesture towards her companion as she began dozing off in the cool grass. Kitsune chuckled and curled up next to Itachi.  
  
"We'll continue in a different direction tomorrow I say," Kitsune whispered into Itachi's ear, "I don't think another day like this would help us on our current journey." Itachi grunted in assent as the couple dozed off in the grass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sprites continued their journey eastward, saved from anymore battles by the amount of towns that continued to crop up as they went eastward. It was mid August by the time they made it to the great city of New York and couldn't help but float through the streets. Their presence so close to so many humans caused a few accidents on the crowded streets. The sprites flew back to the tops of the skyscrapers, giggling at the mayhem they seem to have caused.   
  
"So where do we go from here? All I see is water eastward. I am afraid we may not make it across the water before going crazy again," Itachi said, looking out over the waters. Kitsune looked with her, mind working furiously. A large airplane skimmed past them in it ascent to the skies.   
  
"We could just…" Kitsune smiled, tilting her head towards the airplane.  
  
"Hitch a ride!" Itachi squealed. Both sprites searched the ground for the airport that would get them three thousand miles closer to their wanted destination. Kitsune's ears perked up and she grabbed Itachi's hand and sped at break neck speed towards the ground. She had found one of the airports in the area and they were gonna be on their way.   
  
The pair flew into one of the constantly opening doors into the main area of the airport and stopped amazed at the large amount of people be low them. Many had caught glimpses of them and shrugged it off and a few others were staring intently as they moved outside the doors. This time Itachi grabbed she sisters hand and pulled her into a dark corner where the attention of the passersby would leave them be.  
  
"Ok, so how are we gonna figure out which plane we need to get on?" Itachi asked, breathing heavily. Kitsune hadn't thought about that, and this place was enormous. How would they figure out where to go?  
  
"Flight 330 to London, England. Now boarding at gate 23," came loudly into their ears as they were hiding just behind a speaker. Kitsune and Itachi looked at each other as if the gods were shining on them for once in their lives.   
  
"We gotta find that gate and hope someone has an open carry on bag," and the sprites sped off in search of the gate.   
  
The sprites, luckily being able to read, flew their way to the gate. The last few stragglers were getting on the plane. Life seemed to be going well for the sprites as the last young man in line had a carry on duffle bag with one of the side pockets open just enough for both sprites to wiggle their way into the bag.   
  
"Ewww! Gym sock bag! KACK!" Itachi gagged from the smell in the pocket. Kitsune was plugging her nose with her tail fur as best she could.   
  
"We just need to wait until we get on the plane. Then we can squirm out from this smell-hole," Kitsune tried keeping Itachi calm. They could feel the bag now moving smoothly, swinging back and forth. At the point they felt they may die from the overwhelming smell, they felt the bag being set down and kicked into a smaller space. Both sprites were squished in the small pocket and clawed there way back to the opened zipper.   
  
When they had finally clambered out of the pouch, they found they were on the floor beneath the seats. They wee able to snag peanuts and other interesting things. Some that had fallen between the seats and some that were stolen right from under the unsuspecting victim's nose. Both sprites, after causing many a confusion, slept contentedly for the rest of the flight. They did not wake up till the plane had landed; they took their time waking up as the passengers made their way off the plane. As the last few people were walking off the plane, the sprites flew out into a rainy London night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, now we should concentrate our senses to lock in on the magic center. That should at least get us started," Itachi said looking around at the lights of the city.  
  
"Well let's hurry! This rain is soaking in!" Kitsune whined, growing out the rest of her fur on her arms and legs to keep her semi-warm. Itachi grabbed her sister's hands and they shut their eyes concentrating on finding the nearest magical hot spot. Their heads turned to one side and their eyes opened and they began flying towards the large bluish glow they could feel in their minds. As they got closer to the street Itachi and grown out her full fur as well. It may have been August, but the rain was chilly on bare skin.  
  
They stopped in front of the door to the Leaky Cauldron. They both squealed, hugging each other, almost missing getting inside the door of the inn as a heavily robed wizard walked out into the night. The sprites flew around the tables back to the bar. They landed on the bar just down from a large man sipping at a pint of beer. The bartender turned back around, drying a newly washed mug.   
  
"Hey! Barkeep! Can we get some water?" Kitsune asked, as loud as her little lungs could. Itachi elbowed her in the side.  
  
"We just came in from a rain storm and you want water?!" the other sprite squeaked.  
  
"Well! Would you look at what we have here?" the barkeep said, setting the mug down, placing both hands on the bar too look closer at his two new customers, "Hagrid, have you seen anything like these two before?"  
  
"Huh?" the large man down the bar turned to the barkeep. Both sprites squeaked happily and took flight to get a closer look at the half-giant.   
  
"WOW! You are huge!" came from Itachi. Kitsune floated in front of Hagrid's face studying his beetle black eyes and stiff, thick beard. Itachi continued to fly around Hagrid's head.  
  
"Heh. Interesting little faeries," the large man commented his eyes following the small sprite that was circling his head.  
  
"Faeries??!" both sprites snapped loudly. Itachi stopped dead in her tracks next to Kitsune.  
  
"No wings though. And yet they fly," Hagrid stated, investigating the sprites, poking a thick finger at the duo.   
  
"Hmph! You don't even know a sprite when you see one!" Kitsune stated angrily pulling Itachi further away from the half-giant's out-stretched hand.  
  
"And it seems they are quite unimpressed with you at the moment," the barkeep goaded, chuckling at the curious little creatures.  
  
"Huuh," Itachi huffed, "Nevermind that. Can we ask you a favor Hagrid?" Kitsune shot a shocked look at her sister, floored that she would ask someone that had just insulted both of them for a favor.  
  
"Sure? I don't see why not," Hagrid replied, reaching out his hand again palm flat and face up. Itachi pulled Kitsune with her to the palm and stood on it.  
  
"We are looking to speak with Albus Dumbledore regarding some research we are doing. Would you mind if we hitched a ride with you back to Hogwarts?" Itachi asked, turning on her cute, child-like charm. Hagrid seemed to pay no notice and looked at the sprites doubtfully.  
  
"What kind of research? You know it's a terrifyin' time right now. Albus won't be too happy about visitors, even for research," Hagrid began his refusal, but Kitsune broke him off.  
  
"We would also like to offer our special abilities to assist in the upcoming war. We will register ourselves with Albus and our abilities as well so that we can be kept track of," Kitsune stated, curtseying for the large man, "We are civilized magical beings and know what side to be on." This made Hagrid's face change, taking in the two sprites forms and words. He had to admit he hadn't ever had such a normal conversation with a faery and the pair of beings seemed to know about what was going on. That and he could never really say no to small creatures.  
  
"Alright. I will take you back with me to Hogwarts. But we will go straight to the Headmaster," Hagrid stated, shaking a finger at his new charges. The two sprites began dancing around Hagrid's large palm. The pair was on their way to their first destination. 


End file.
